In Denial
by AGreatPerhapsWouldBeNice
Summary: Quinn's been in denial too long, so now she's making up for lost time.. How'll Rachel take it? And, what about the other Glee kids, how will they react to Quinn's sudden change of heart towards Rachel?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, I wrote this Fanfic a couple years ago, but gave up on it. I read it again and decided to edit it and give it another go, so it's super duper improved from my 14 year old writing! And has a little bit more detail added, enjoy!  
>*I think it's my place to say that I do not own Glee and sadly that means I do not own the people involved<br>** This is a Faberry Fic, so if you do not ship them than I suggest you turn away now.  
>*** If you do not agree with Girl-Girl relationships than I suggest you also turn away, and I very much appreciate it if you wouldn't ridicule it just because you don't believe in Gay relationships. If you don't like it then simply don't read.<br>**** I'm from England, so some of the things I write will be different to how it would normally be on the show, such as when they're in school (For instance, you guys have like 7 classes a day, don't you? I only have 5, and you call them different things and stuff, so my apologies! ^^) or when they talk. Sorry about that, but I'll try to keep it relatively simple =] Anyway, enough rambling. On to the story :3

**In Denial**

**Rachel's POV:  
><strong>I've never, not even once, let my Team-mates get to me, not when they have chucked flavoured corn-syrup in my face, not when they have insult my dress-sense, not when they have insult my ability to talk for hours on end, not even when I have had those crude comments on my MySpace video's (But I just put that down to them being Jealous)

So, when none other than Quinn Fabray, beautiful head cheerleader who is ranked highest on the popularity ladder, stood up and defended me when Mercedes Jones once again flared up an argument after Mr. Schuester gave me a solo, saying I was confused is an understatement. It's very rare that anyone at all sticks up for me other than Finn Hudson, quarterback and my Ex-boyfriend, but that doesn't count. He just wanted to take my virginity. So, to Have Quinn of all people jump up and defend me is highly surprising. To the point where I am speechless, which everyone knows is near-impossible!

"Mercedes, just because you didn't get your stupid solo doesn't mean you should go ridiculing Rachel's talent! And insulting her because of it? Seriously, that's low. Even for your standards!"

Everyone, including Mercedes, was in a stunned silence. No one expected her to be the person to fight for me. They probably thought that she jumped up so she could throw her own clever remarks into the argument.

"When did you start sticking up for Man-Hands, Tubs?" Santana, trust her to butt in.

"Don't call her that!" Quinn defended, before realising what Santana had called her "And don't call me that either!" Quinn said through gritted teeth, Santana just shot her a smirk then turned back to Brittany.

"Guuuurl, what's up with you? Sticking up for that irritating little diva over there? That's not like you, at all!" Mercedes exclaimed, Quinn visibly clenched her hands into fists, glare fully in place and her stance showing just how truly livid she was.

"You don't even know me! None of you know me! So what if I stuck up for her? Don't you think, for once, she deserves someone to be there for her when the rest of you act like complete bitches to her? I do, so I'm going to be there! You guys are all pathetic!" Quinn near enough shouts, red-faced with rage.

"Good luck with that, I bet by the end of the week her rants and general self-absorbed attitude will have you running in the opposite direction!" Kurt stated, knowingly.

"Who are you to judge, pretty boy? All you talk about are hair products and fashion. How does that make you any better?" Quinn spat, bitterly.

"At least I'm not holding on to a dream that will never happen" He dead-panned, inspecting his nails in boredom.

That comment on its own had tears pushing themselves out, begrudgingly.

"My dreams are the only thing that keeps me going ..." I said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. They all turn to look at me, even Kurt bothered to look up "If it wasn't for those dreams, I would have given up years ago... It's the only thing that makes all your criticism worth bearing" I said in such a small voice that I wouldn't be surprised if nobody actually heard me, honestly. Suddenly everything's blurred and I'm only half aware that I've just ran out the choir room and out to the corridor and I only slightly hear the door to the choir room open and close, and the faint sound of footsteps coming towards me.

I try to run before whoever it is gets close, scared that it's just someone wanting to insult me some more, but it seemed that they are too fast. Next thing I knew, someone's tugging my arm so that I turn around and then I'm pulled into a warm embrace. Strong arms wrap around my neck, making sure I don't pull away. Instinctively, I wrap my arms around their small waist, and it's the soft whispers and reassurances in my ear that tell me that it is in fact Quinn who had come after me.

It doesn't take long for the tears to subside and all that's left is sniffles, I pull away to look at Quinn, hazel eyes full of concern staring back at me. She gives me a tentative smile "Don't believe them" She whispered to me, quietly.

"What?" I whisper back, momentarily confused as to what she meant, her eyes are very distracting; they're so many different colours! Greens and browns and greys all swirling together! But then I register what she was referring to and "Oh..." Is all I say.

"You... You don't actually believe them do you?" She asks and all I can do is shrug, should I not believe them? I mean, what they said makes sense, I'm striving on dreams that are completely unrealistic "Don't believe them, they're wrong." She says softly, and she takes my hand in hers, we both stare down at our joined hands. Her hands are so silky and smooth! "They aren't man-hands" She whispered, almost amazed at her own little revelation.

"I knew that" I replied, tense; not knowing what else to say because, honestly? What do you say when someone tells you that you don't have manly hands? She looks back up, smiling softly, before her lips turn down again.

"I'm sorry" She whispers, before clearing her throat "I'm... I'm so, _so_ sorry Rachel" She says louder "I'm sorry for all of the things I called you and all of the things I made other people call you, and for all of the Slushy's... Oh _God_, so many Slushies.. I'm such a bad person" She said, before looking back down at our joined hands, there can't be much more than a foot between us now, and it's quite intoxicating. She smells gorgeous, like honey! Suddenly there is a confused look that crosses her face "Why did I ever call you man-hands in the first place? You're hands are so tiny! And soft and... And so UN-manly! And yet I called them that? Why would I want to call them that?"

She continues looking at them for a moment longer, looking positively baffled, before looking back up at me, a look of desperation crossing her face "Please forgive me? I may never be able to make it up to you.. And, well.. I wouldn't blame you, honestly.. But, I can try, can't I? If you'd give me the chance, I can prove to you just how sorry I am, please?" She says, and a tear trickles from her eye, down her cheek and all I can do is watch that droplet of water travel down until it falls from her jaw and onto the floor.

I just stare at her, searching for any signs that she may be lying. I search her hazel eyes, for any flicker of... Well, I'm not even sure. But, I'm searching. And then what looks like hesitation crosses her features, followed by what looks like regret, and I can visibly see her panic, and that sudden panic gives me my answer; I finally open my mouth "Okay" I whisper and a relieved grin spreads across her face and she lets go of my hand and hugs me so delicately, like she's scared that any sudden movement will make me change my mind. She has one hand on my hip and the other on my upper back. Her face is buried in my hair and I can actually feel her smiling against my skin. Her steady breaths on my neck and for a second I feel something weird, low in my stomach... Almost like... Butterflies? No, no. I'm obviously misinterpreting it for something else.

When she pulls away she beams at me, her hands landing on my upper arms, before trailing down until she is holding my hands in her own. I smile back. And then something occurs to me "So, wait... Does this mean were... Friends?" I ask, needing some kind of confirmation.

She looks at me for a minute, studying me before smiling even more, if that's even possible. "Yes Rachel, were friends" And this time it's my turn to smile because I've never had a real friend "So are you coming back into Glee or...?" She asks tentatively, I smile and nod gently. She releases one of my hands, but uses the other to pull me back into the choir room, both of us ignoring the surprised looks from our Team-mates and one smirk from Santana. And I try to let go off her hand in order to go to my seat and so she can go to hers but instead she holds on tighter, pulls me along, lets me sit down and takes a seat down next to me.

And for the first time in a long while I have a sense of pride, I don't even care that everyone is looking at us, because Quinn still has a hold on my hand and for some reason that makes everything okay. For once, I can smile without some kind of shame.

For once, I'm happy.

* * *

><p>So, that's the first chapter up guys. I hope it was okay? And reviews are great :D It keeps me in the know how!<p>

Let me know if you thought this was good okay? Thankyou!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! 2nd Chapter! :D

*None of the characters are mine, blah blah blah. I'm sure you get it. On to the Story!

**Quinn's POV:**

To say I was surprised when I stood up to defend Rachel was an understatement, I was completely perplexed, I didn't even know what I was doing until I did it! But, the thing that shocked me the most was that I don't regret standing up for her. I also don't regret running after her, holding her while she broke down, holding her hand...

Okay.. So I may have a tiny, little, barely there, crush on Rachel... Okay, I'm completely lying. I have a massive crush on the girl. I mean, have you seen her? She's adorable, cute, sensitive, smart and _my god_! Have you seen her legs? They are just _to die for_! But that's not important now, what's important is that I'm sitting here right now, holding Rachel's super soft, tiny hand, while everyone gives us questioning looks.

See, my plan here is to woo Rachel. I've been in denial for so long. Which kinda makes sense, I guess? Bully the girl that you're hopelessly falling for? It has a ring to it, doesn't it? So I'm going to start off as friends, I'm going to get close to her and earn her trust, and maybe, just maybe she might start to like me a fraction of the amount I like her.

But there are complications... Finn. That hormonal boy has been spreading around that he is once again going to ask Rachel out. So I need to get close enough to Rachel to prove to her she deserves so much better before Finn asks her out again, I imagine Rachel would just fall into that oafs arms and ride into the freaking sunset if he were to ask her out right now, and if that happened..

This _has _to work otherwise I'm at a complete loss on what I can do! I mean, everyone knows you cannot push Rachel Berry into something. That's like asking Puck to stop playing the Xbox, it just won't happen. So I'm going to take it slow, be affectionate and be caring towards her. And keep that stupid excuse for a boy away from her.

So, it's time for step one: _Berry's house_.

I turn to Rachel, _Christ,_ she's beautiful.. Damn it, Fabray; Stay focused! I lean in to her so I can whisper in her ear, not wanting to bring any unwanted attention "Rachel?" I ask, she just hums a response "How about I come over to your place tonight? We can bond..." Bond? _BOND?_ What are you talking about Fabray? That's so creepy! "I mean, we can get to know each other?" That sounds worse... "As friends?" Holy mother of God Fabray that was a complete mess!

"As nice as that sounds, Finn asked to come round and although I'd rather he wasn't round my house when my Dad's are out, I agreed. Maybe we can come to a mutual understanding. And I doubt you would want to be in the presence of your ex when he may be possibly asking me out again. I've heard the rumours Quinn..." She says, and she looks kind of irritated while talking about Finn.

"Well... I'm sure I'll be fine around you guys, it's not like you're going to say yes to him... Are you?" I ask quietly, inwardly terrified of the answer.

"Oh God no!" She gasps loudly, causing everyone to look at us "I mean...Uhm...Uhh" She looks embarrassed and personally, nothing is cuter than the face she is pulling right now. I grin to myself because damn it, she's adorable! Although I'd absolutely love to stare at her face all day, I instead turn to everyone else.

"What are you all staring at? Personal conversation here! Turn around!" Everyone apart from Kurt and Santana whip their heads back to Mr. Shue, shocked by the sudden sharp sound of my voice filling the quiet room. Jokes on them, they shouldn't have been staring in the first place!

"Maybe if you stopped talking so loud we could actually get on with our work" Kurt stated, each word creating more anger inside me, just waiting to explode.

"Seriously, Hummel. There is a fine line between my fist and you're face!" I say through gritted teeth while standing up to face him.

"Quinn..." Rachel says warily, grabbing my hand. I turned to her, and noticed how hesitant she looked "That... Wasn't nice" She whispered.

"He isn't being nice to you either! He has no respect! He thinks' he can prance around with his freakin' fairy dust, throwing insults and thinking he can get away with it! Not anymore! "I say before turning to everyone else "Rachel is out of bounds, you hear me! Any of you say a single insulting word or throw even one drop of Slushy at her and you'll have me to deal with! Got it?" I yell, deadly serious.

Everyone nodded quickly before turning around, Rachel pulled my hand, making me sit back down, delicately tracing patterns into my palm to calm me down some, and it worked; though now I have to deal with the rush of emotions swirling around thanks to her soft touch.

"Guys, what's going on?" Trust Mr. Shue to only just jump in when it concerns Rachel "What happened to Team work?" He asked, obviously oblivious to how divided his Glee club really is, he's so clueless!

"Teamwork? There's never been Teamwork as far as I'm concerned, Mr. Shue" Rachel calmly answered. '_Go Rachel!' _

Everyone goes silent. Mr. Shue decides to leave it and goes back to whatever he was previously talking about. I turn back to Rachel "So, can I come round anyway?" I ask, hesitant.

She thinks about it for a second before turning to look at me "It's completely up to you Quinn; I don't want to be responsible for you being upset if he does ask me out, though, you know?" She said, worried. She's so freaking caring!

"Trust me, I won't be upset if he asks you out" '_I'll be upset if you say yes' _I think to myself.

"Fine then, you can come over, but please, please don't get angry at him for any reason. I don't want any drama" She begs, squeezing my hand, seemingly desperate.

"Fine then..." I promise, but I'm not even sure I believe myself.

At the end of Glee, I head home, shower, sort my hair and grab some things before heading to Rachel's house. I knock on the door and wait patiently. When no one answers, I knock again. A little louder this time. When nobody answers again. I check to see if the door is unlocked. I push down the handle and am surprised to see it is in fact unlocked. I never expected Rachel to be the type to leave her doors unlocked! I go inside, and head up to her room, I would have had some trouble finding it, if not for the bright glittery letters saying "Rachel!" with a little star next to it on her door. I grab the handle and push it open with a little creek, just then I see Rachel slap Finn right around the face before pushing him away "Get. Out. Of. My. House. NOW!" She screamed, so loud that it felt as if my ear drum had burst!

He turned around; a little shocked to see me at the door, before slipping past me and down the stairs. After I hear the front door click I quickly walk over to Rachel, who is now sat at the end of her bed "Are you okay?" I ask, crouching down in front of her, my hands resting on her knees, "What did he do?"

She explained to me about how Finn came to her house, asking if she would take him back. When she said no he forcefully kissed her, pinning her to the wall roughly by her hands, that made me both want to murder him and puke all at once, before she pushed him away and slapped him around the face and told him to leave. By now I had sat next to her at the end of her bed, which I might add is not pink or glittery like I thought it would be, but a creamy colour instead, as well as everything else in the room. Very modern. This girl is just full of surprises! I took her hands gently, wincing as she flinched away. I looked down at our joined hands and noticed the already bruised purple ring marks around her wrist, mentally planning ways to kill Finn. I kept hold of her hands, gently tracing little swirls all over her hand, much like she had done for me earlier that very day. We both been quiet for quite a while, just sitting there thinking. I looked up at her, stared into her stunningly brown eyes with determination, and simply said "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you"

She simply nodded, before hugging me softly, my arms snake round her neck and hers gently rest around my waist. I'm sure she was crying, I'm sure I felt her shake every now and then, so I softly ran my nails up and down the back of her neck for a long while and this moment feels so special. Just her and I. And, _Christ._. Just when I thought it was impossible to like her anymore than I already do, she pulled me closer, held me tighter and managed to make my heart swell with adoration for this beautiful girl. Yep, I have a huge crush on Rachel Berry.

And you know what? I'm not ashamed. I'm not ashamed, because I'm going to make her mine. Rachel Berry will be mine. And I will be hers. I'll make sure of it. I'll make sure that she understands just how incredible she is. I'll make sure she knows that she is completely worth it!

"Mine" I whisper to myself

* * *

><p>That's chapter 2 guys,I hope it was okay and once again, reviews would be amazing! Thank-you :)<p> 


End file.
